


Lego Land

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah decides to take Luke to Lego Land on a day trip out with the little boy she babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego Land

I knocked on the fancy front door and I heard muttering and footsteps on the other side before it was pulled open.

“Hannah!” The little boy’s voice called as he saw me and I grinned at him.

“Hey Edward, you ready to go out?” I asked him, stepping inside the door as his mother, Natalie, came over.

“All ready, you have fun now.” Nat told us and he eagerly nodded before running out to my car.

“He’s been very excited for this, thank you so much for taking him.” She smiled and I brushed her off. I loved spending time with Ed and taking him out for the day was always fun.

“It’s not a problem, I’ll look after him.” I promised her before I made my way over to the car, clambering into the driver’s seat.

Edward was babbling at Luke, my boyfriend, who was sat in the passenger’s seat, awkwardly listening.

“And there’s this other model that’s so cool, but mummy says I can’t have it because it’s too expensive.” I chuckled to myself as I started the car and Luke turned back around to face the front.

“I didn’t realise he was this talkative.” He smirked at me.

“Yep, we’ll have an entertaining day.” I pulled the car down the road as we started making our way out of my tiny village.

“So where are we going again?” Luke asked me.

“Yeah, where we goin’?” Ed asked from the back.

“It’s a surprise.” I smirked and Edward groaned overdramatically. For a five year old he’d got it down.

“I hate surprises.” Luke grumbled beside me and I shook my head.

“Babe, I told you last night.” I reminded him and he frowned, trying to wrack his brain.

“No you didn’t...oh wait...was it before or after we…?” He looked at me and I laughed.

“Before.” He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

“Well I’m never going to remember then.” I burst out laughing at that as he shrugged.

“Well, what use are you then?” I teased him, causing him to pout at me.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t direct you.” He tried but I rolled my eyes.

“Luke, you’d never be able to direct me, you’re awful at directions. Anyway, I don’t need you to direct me, I know where I’m going.” 

“That makes one of us.” He muttered. “Can’t you whisper it in my ear?” He tried again but I just shook my head.

“Have you genuinely forgotten?” I asked in disbelief. I thought he’d been winding me up.

“Yes…please tell me.” He tried the puppy dogs and it almost got me until Edward perked up.

“She said it was a surprise! Leave it alone!”

“Yeah Luke, leave me alone.” I stuck my tongue out at him, his face slightly gobsmacked. 

“He said “it”, not “you”.” He mumbled and I chuckled at him.

“I like surprises.” Ed shrugged and I laughed. The five year old had more patience than my seventeen year old boyfriend. 

“Well I don’t!” Luke huffed, slouching down his seat and looking out the window.

“Aww cheer up, you’ll enjoy it. I promise.” I wound my fingers with his and I saw him smile slightly. Persuading Luke to come had been difficult, saying he didn’t want to go anywhere, he’d much rather stay in and sleep. So after lots of nagging (and telling him where we were going), he finally relented.

Just over an hour later and we were pulling into the small road leading to the place I’d been keeping a secret this entire journey.

“I know I said this last night, but do you know how awesome you are?” Luke was babbling in his seat as we pulled into the car park. Edward hadn’t quite worked out where we were, but Luke had cottoned on not long after we saw the first sign, finally remembering where we were going.

“I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?” I joked, pulling into a space and cutting the engine.

“You’re absolutely amazing. Edward look!” He was grinning like a small child on Christmas and I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Where are we?” Ed was confused, looking out the window.

I turned to him, grinning. “Well what do you love more than anything else in the world?”

His eyes widened at me. “Lego.”

“And where would we take a boy who loves Lego more than anyone else?” I laughed at his widened eyes as he started clapping and jumping in his seat.

“Lego world?!” He grinned as Luke laughed.

“It’s actually Legoland!” Luke joked and I rolled my eyes at him, opening the door and getting out the car.

I hadn’t been to Legoland in forever, since I was about 10, so I had no idea what was involved anymore, I just knew it had changed a lot. My mum had suggested I took Edward there when I had him for the day and I decided to do it when it coincided with my Lego-obsessed boyfriend’s visit.

“I mean, everything is supposed to be made out of Lego.” Luke was grinning as we made our way towards the entrance, various giant Lego models around.

I held on tightly to Edward’s hand, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. We moved closer to buy our tickets and Luke was literally jumping up and down on his toes.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here.” I knew he’d be excited to come, but I didn’t think it would be to this level.

“You’re adorable, you know that right?” I laughed, kissing his cheek quickly.

“But everything is made out of lego! It’s like we’re in the Lego Movie!” He told me and I nodded as I bought our tickets.

“Where do you wanna go first?” I asked Ed, grabbing a map from the side.

“Anywhere!” He told me eagerly, grabbing onto Luke’s hand and dragging him over to the nearest giant Lego model, pointing and shouting. I smiled softly to myself, pulling out my phone and taking a picture whilst they were oblivious.

“I hope you don’t plan on putting that on twitter.” Luke called to me, looking over his shoulder as I snapped away.

“I like breaking teenage girls’ hearts.” I smirked at him, walking over to them.

“I wanna see more!” Ed pulled on my hand and I lead them in the direction of the Lego model world. I knew they would probably explode with excitement and I needed to see the look on both their faces.

“Is that-” Luke couldn’t even bring himself to finish his sentence as he looked around gobsmacked.

“You are seriously just a five year old in a teenage boys body, aren’t you?” I laughed as he pulled Ed around all the small Lego models.

“Don’t mock me, I take my Lego very seriously.” He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. It was kinda cool but I was enjoying their reaction so much more.

I pulled my phone out to tweet the photo from earlier with the caption: “I didn’t think it would make him this happy @Luke5SOS :D”

“Come look at this!” Ed called to me and I smiled coming to look at the Lego Eiffel Tower with him. Luke pulled his phone out and looked through his messages, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I felt my own vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see a mention on twitter.

“Best day ever. Best girlfriend award goes to @hannahlouise :*” I smiled at that as I felt his arms wrap around my middle from behind.

“I mean every word as well.” He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek sloppily.

“Yeah right, come on you big softie.” I laughed, pushing him away to go and catch up with Ed who had run ahead of us. It was going to be a great day.

THE END


End file.
